Abdullah
Abdullah or Abdallah is the main antagonist of Disney's 1989 live-action film Cheetah. He is the leader of Mr. Patel and Nigel. He is the slayer of Duma's mother. He wants to skin Duma and collect money for himself if she loses. However, his plan was foiled by Ted, Susan and Morogo, the protagonists and deuteragonist of the film. He was portrayed by Paul Onsongo. Personality Abdullah is shown to be sneaky, cunning, greedy, arrogant, abusive, traitorous, argumentative, opprobrious, and somewhat cruel. He is very savage, murderous, bloodthirsty, and sanguinary, so he loves to hunt and poach animals for sport. Appearance Abdullah is a medium-sized man with a black beard and wears a green shirt, black pants, and a black coat with a white scarf. History Abdullah is first seen planning to capture Duma with Mr. Patel and Nigel. When the trio go to the Johnsons' house, Mr. Patel sneaks into the house to steal Ted's cheetah whistle to call for Duma. After he got the whistle, they capture Duma. Abdullah decides to train her for running fast. When the Johnson family go to Mr. Patel's store, Ted recognizes the shoe marks on Abdullah's shoe and realizes that he killed Duma's mother and realizes that Mr. Patel has captured her, because of his mentioning of Duma being lost. He also realizes that Mr. Patel has stolen his whistle. When Abdullah captures Susan, he tries to stab her until he catches Ted in the act. After he puts Ted and Susan in a cage, they leave for Nairobi. However, Morogo frees Ted and Susan from their cage and go after the trio. When Duma was about to lose the race, Ted snatches his whistle from a cop and blows the whistle to make Duma go faster and reach the finish line. While Abdullah tries to escape from Duma, she attacks him and Abdullah is arrested by the police before Ted, Susan and Morogo are scolded by their parents for leaving home to save Duma. Quotes Gallery Abdullah planning.PNG|Abdullah scheming to skin Duma if she loses Abdullah.PNG|Abdullah about to capture Duma Abdullah capturing Duma.PNG|Abdullah captures Duma Abdullah capture Duma.PNG|Abdullah's evil grin Abdullah's shoe marks.PNG|Abdullah's shoe marks, making Ted realize that Abdullah killed Duma's mother Abdullah before training Duma.PNG|Abdullah before training Duma Abdullah captures Susan.PNG|Abdullah captures Susan Abdullah captures Ted and Susan.PNG|Abdullah's angry stare Abdullah Patel and Nigel.PNG|Abdullah after he captures Ted and Susan Abdullah driving to Nairobi.PNG|Abdullah driving to Nairobi Abdullah at the dog race.PNG|Abdullah surprised to see Duma win Abdullah running.PNG|Abdullah trying to escape from Duma Abdullah on the ground.PNG|Abdullah gets tackled by Duma Duma attacking Abdullah.PNG|Duma attacking Abdullah Abdullah gets arrested.PNG|Abdullah's defeat and arrest Videos Cheetah- Nigel's plan|Mr. Patel and Nigel telling Abdullah about their plan to race Duma against greyhounds Cheetah- Abdullah trains Duma|The trio train Duma to race Cheetah- Abdullah captures Ted and Susan|The trio imprison Ted and Susan Cheetah- Abdullah's defeat|Abdullah gets arrested Trivia *Abdullah is similar to Beauty Smith from White Fang. Both are gambling animal abusers. Both train the heroes (Abdullah trains Duma to race; Smith trains White Fang to fight dogs). Both get arrested at the end after they get attacked by the heroes. *Despite "Abdullah" being a Turkish name, Saudi Arabia kind of fits him better. *Abdullah is probably one of the most evil Disney villains, as he killed many innocent animals, and plotted with his fellow assistants to kidnap Duma to race against greyhounds and collect money for themselves. Abdullah even planned to skin Duma if she lost the race. *His name is also given to one of Buldeo's men in Jungle Book: Shonen Mowgli. Category:Poachers Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Mentally Ill Category:Successful Category:Delusional Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Traitor Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Gamblers Category:Slaver Category:Big Bads